Undone
by Shrill Silence
Summary: His thoughts drifted to the hallway entrance where his blazer lay draped across the small table, to the inside pocket in which the ring lie, ready for his proposal. 'Tonight,' he thought.


**Hello again, loves! So…I'm not quite sure how this story even formed in my mind but…well…it did and here it is. **

**Please note that this does not follow **_**all **_**of the normal Degrassi storylines and such. A few of them will eventually apply but some, such as the Julia background, will not ever exist. I just dislike that plot and therefore, will not have it here. I mean, really, who wants dead girl drama? Not me, especially if it causes all the delicious EClare to be held back. Heh, well there's my random venting session for the day. :D**

**Also, just know that there IS a sex scene in the last section of this chapter. I'm not sure how well it turned out, but there you have it.**

**Well…I think I've covered most everything! Now that my abnormally drawn out author's note is finished: Read, enjoy, and review!**

**

* * *

**

**xXx**

**|-Undone-|**

_**xXx**_

"Baby boy!" CeCe exclaimed excitedly, wrapping her arms around her son tightly and squeezing, shaking him side-to-side in her enthusiasm.

Eli's hands came up to awkwardly pat her back, his light baritone mumbling in embarrassment, "Jeez, mom, stop it, would you?" A melodious giggle sounded behind him, relishing in his awkwardness. CeCe's pretty blue eyes lit up even brighter as she caught sight of the girl directly behind her twenty-year-old 'baby boy'.

"Clare!" She quickly let go of Eli, causing the dark-haired boy to lose his balance. He threw his arms out in a sad attempt to regain his equilibrium; instead, a strong palm landed on his blazer-clad shoulder, clasping it firmly to prevent the fall. A guttural laugh echoed in the small hallway just inside of the Goldsworthy home and the sizeable hand thumped his back, pushing Eli's slender body forward a step.

"Women," his dad laughed as the two females chattered and hugged, Clare less candidly than CeCe, but no less enthusiastically. They both glanced at Bullfrog; one pair of baby blues lit in amusement as her brow rose, while the second pair narrowed in playful challenge. CeCe gripped Clare's hand lightly and gestured to the kitchen; Clare removed her coat, placing it neatly on the table near the door, and strode easily through the Goldsworthy abode.

Eli couldn't help but smirk happily at her comfortable familiarity in his family's home. His sparkling emerald orbs followed her swaying hips as she made her way through to the kitchen, the tight pants she wore that clung to her every generous curve making it beyond obvious (to him, at least) that she had no visible panty line underneath those skin-tight jeans. _Sweet baby Jesus_, he was positively _thrilled_ he had persuaded (read: bribed) the little Bhandari witch to sway (manipulate/con) Clare into purchasing them for herself (i.e. Eli). _God_, her ass looked _amazing_ in them!

Bullfrog cleared his throat, chuckling indulgently as he did so. Eli blinked. _Huh. Guess the intense staring and maniacal smirk must've given something away._ Bullfrog's chuckle swelled to a full-on belly-laugh at his son's expense. "Jeez, dad, shut up already," Eli laughed, rolling his eyes; you'd think the man had never seen his son ogle his own girlfriend's delectable little bottom before.

Bullfrog threw his own smirk at Eli, rolling his eyes. "So," he grinned, "have you asked her yet?" His son grimaced. "Didn't think so."

"I just haven't found the perfect time to do it yet." His father laughed again.

"That's what you said last week, the week before that, the one before that, and a month before that," he teased. Eli glared up at him.

"You're starting to sound way too much like Adam; he keeps telling me to just hurry the hell up and get it done with before she comes to her senses."

"Smart boy, that Adam." Eli's glare intensified. Bullfrog smiled. "Do it whenever you want; just make it soon," he laughed. "Your mother's anxious to finally have Clare as part of the family."

Eli snorted. "Right, _only _mom." Bullfrog shrugged and grinned. "I'll ask her soon," Eli said quietly as he saw Clare walking toward the two of them.

"Dinner's ready," she announced, taking Eli's hand in her own. He lightly tightened his grip, pulling her to him for a kiss; Clare blushed, red blossoming over her pale features, and buried her face in his chest.

Eli smirked. "Let's eat."

_xXx_

"You'll be staying in Eli's room, with him, for the weekend, Clare?" CeCe asked, her teeth flashing as she smiled in bemusement when Clare stuttered.

"Um, y-yes."

Eli rolled his dark-green eyes. "C'mon, Edwards," he smirked. "Every time we come back to visit, you sleep with me." He clutched his arm in pseudo-pain when she slapped him and smirked wider as she blushed harder. "It's not like they don't _know_," he laughed.

"Clare, sweetheart, you don't have to be embarrassed," CeCe smiled; Clare only ducked her head, her chin touching her clavicle.

Eli threw his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Those phenomenal sapphire eyes that he adored rose to meet his emerald ones in a slight glare at the attention she was being subjected to; he grinned, shrugging unapologetically.

"She'll be with me," Eli confirmed merrily; CeCe grinned, shaking her head, while Bullfrog let out a booming laugh.

Clare's baby blues gazed up in amusement at him, a smile curving the corners of her lush lips. Eli grinned and leaned his head down the short way to join their lips briefly, until she pulled away, flustered by the fleeting contact.

Eli smirked, his green eyes sparkling with pleasure. He watched as Clare and his parents interacted a few minutes more, his eyes sliding to his auburn-haired girlfriend, surveying her enthusiastic expression as she spoke to CeCe and Bullfrog about her first year of college life.

His thoughts drifted to the hallway entrance where his blazer lay draped across the small table, to the inside pocket in which the ring lie, ready for his proposal.

_Tonight._

_xXx_

Eli allowed a slight smile to grace his lips as he looked down at Clare's sleeping form. Silver slivers of moonlight shone through the undraped window, illuminating her already pale features. One of her small hands lay beside her head on the pillow, her fingers curled inward to her palm, while her other arm was strewn across his side of the bed.

His own hands smoothed around the tiny velvet box they held, flipping it open and snapping it closed repeatedly. His heartbeat accelerated slightly each time he glimpsed the sparkling jewel and butterflies filled his stomach.

He sighed, closing the ring box a final time, before moving to the bed and placing it beneath the pillow. He picked her arm up lightly, sliding back in next to her and turning to his side to face her, cradling her cheeks in his palms. She murmured lightly as she woke, her brow furrowing, before opening her eyes. He brought his lips to hers, crushing them together, biting her bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth. Clare moaned softly, then giggled and pushed at his shoulders lightly.

"Eli," she smiled. "You're parents are in the next room." Eli rolled his eyes.

"They're _two_ rooms down," he amended, "and that's not stopped us before."

Clare gasped as his cold hands found the patch of bare skin at the bottom of her shirt and slowly slid upward, caressing her flat stomach, swirling around her navel, before he gripped her breast, reveling in her lack of a bra. His mouth quickly went to work as well, grazing the sensitive skin of her throat, nipping it sharply. Abruptly, he raised himself up, pulling at her shirt until it bunched above her breasts.

She panted when his teeth found her nipple, drawing it between his teeth just enough to sting. He settled himself between her thighs, his hips pushing against hers. His cloth-clad erection thrust against her core, rubbing against that small bundle of nerves. She moaned again, threading her hands through his hair and holding him against her, pushing her hips upward to his.

Eli's free hand drifted easily down to the front of her miniscule panties. His hips continued to thrust smoothly against her while his thumb quickly found her clit through her underwear and pushed lightly against it.

"_Eli_," Clare groaned. "_Please_."

That arrogant smirked spread across his lips as he quickly rose up, stripping off his boxers while she disposed of her shirt and panties, blushing slightly. His smirk widened; after all this time, she still blushed when she stripped. _Cute_.

He quickly lowered his body back to hers, his hands grasping her wrist as she attempted to pull him more firmly against her and pinning them on the pillow above her head. His thighs spread hers farther apart, the thick head of his cock settling at the entrance to her body, then suddenly plunged into her. She gasped in ecstasy as he withdrew until just the tip remained and immediately driving back inside of her. _How did she always feel so damn _good_?_ Her delicious moans his hard thrusts elicited were muffled as he covered her mouth with his.

Eli grunted as her long legs came to rest high on his hips, the new angle allowing him to go deeper and heightened both of their pleasures. His hands released her wrists to travel to her hips, gripping them forcefully to pull her more firmly against him, while her hands went to his back, her nails digging into his skin, leaving red welts in their wake. Eli's warm mouth attached itself to the hammering pulse beneath the skin of her neck, extracting high-pitched whines from Clare.

"_H-harder_," she whimpered. Shorter, quicker thrusts were his immediate response, driving faster into her with brusque snaps of his hips. Her teeth sank into his shoulder to muffle her cry as her orgasm washed over her. He continued thrusting shallowly, helping her to ride out her orgasm and quickly bringing his own.

With their ragged breathing the only sound filling the moonlit bedroom, he collapsed heavily beside her, their exhausted bodies turning toward the other. A contented smile crept onto Clare's kiss-swollen lips. Eli greedily memorized the relaxed expression as he slipped his hand gradually under his pillow, his fingers gripping the velvet-encased box and removing it.

"Clare?"

"Hm?" He opened the box, with little difficulty, with his free hand and removed the ring, tossing the box on the floor beside the bed. Slowly, he lifted himself up to his elbows, gently laying her head on her pillow. Balancing his weight on one arm, he leaned over and lifted her left hand, running his thumb lightly across her ring finger where her abstinence ring used to rest.

"Marry me."

Blue eyes shot open, shock and astonishment showing. Immediately, they flew to the hand caressing hers, widening as they saw the ring poised on his palm. Her breathing quickened and _panic_ expressed itself in her eyes.

"Clare?" Eli raised his brows in confusion. _What was wrong with her?_

As if his voice released her from whatever spell she was caught in, she suddenly threw herself away from him, instantaneously snatching up her discarded clothing, and crawled away from him and off of the bed.

"Clare." _What the hell?_

She turned away from him, donning her underwear and her shirt, rummaging in her luggage bag to find a pair of shorts and putting them on as well. Hastily, she strode to the door.

_She was running away from him._

"Clare!"

She left.

_What…_

…_the…_

…fuck_!_

_**xXx**_

* * *

**Soooo…yeah. That was…that was…well.**

**As I said, it just **_**appeared**_** in my mind and…well…I had to write it. I think that I could end up really liking the plotline I sort of have outlined for this. **_**Hopefully**_**, if you lovelies review****(wink wink nudge nudge), I can determine whether I would like to continue or not. What say you? Hm?**

**Also, sorry for the...um...well, the stuff I call sex that made an appearance in here. Yeah...not sure I'm cut out for writing sex scenes. :D**

**Well, that's all for now, loves!**

**Review? :D**

**~Shrill Silence**


End file.
